Whirlwinds
by SPNWinchesters
Summary: "Hey Bellamy?" Clarke calls after him. The man stops and turns halfway to look at her. "Thanks." He gives her a half smile before exiting the ship. Okay...Clarke Griffin wasn't as bad as he thought. {Set early in season 1, just a one shot with a little Bellarke. Warning: mentions of sexual assault}


Bellamy can't stand the way she parades around camp like she's the shit and everyone should bow down to her. He can't stand the way she keeps trying to over-throw the leadership he's got over the ragtag bunch of kids. Bellamy Blake can't stand Clarke Griffin.

"Bell, have you seen Clarke anywhere?" His sister pulls him out of his musings, shaking his shoulder where he's sitting on a log near the wall, watching the camp bustle around him. He shakes his head, brushing her hand off of his shoulder. Octavia lets out a little huff of frustration, turning to survey the small camp. "Finn and I can't find her anywhere. I'm worried she's gone off alone." Bellamy rolls his eyes.

"If she's got herself captured by the grounders I'm not risking people to get her. She knows it's dangerous out there alone." He scoffs. "We're not all at her beck and call." Octavia only hums in response, not entirely agreeing with him but choosing not to get into a fight at the moment. "She's fine, O. You worry too much." Bellamy amends his harsh words to calm his sister, sending her a comforting smile. Just then, Finn hurries up to them with a wild look in his eyes.

"Nobody else is missing from camp except for Jordan Marks. He was imprisoned on the Ark for rape." Finn pants, fists clenched at his sides. Even Bellamy straightens, back becoming rigid at this. He doesn't like Clarke, but that doesn't mean he wants something bad to happen to her. He isn't completely heartless.

Octavia lets out a curse and hurries towards the entrance of camp with Finn on her tail. Bellamy follows them, not able to say he isn't a little worried about the blonde doctor. The three of them are pushing through the dense green underbrush when they hear what sounds like a fight a few feet off.

"Get off of me!" Clarke's voice, shrill with panic, sends Bellamy into a whirlwind. He shoves past his sister and Finn, breaks through the brush, and tackles the half naked boy with an animalistic yell of rage. He punches the kid until he can't feel his hands and then Octavia pulls him back. He pushes his sister off of him and turns to look at Clarke. She's propped against a tree clutching her hands to her chest and Bellamy can see that her shirt is shredded.

"Are you okay?" Finn asks, putting his hand on her shoulder. She flinches away and he removes his hand like she's burned him.

"I'm fine." She mutters, standing and hurrying back to camp. Finn frowns and follows her. Octavia stays back to help her brother drag the unconscious offender back to camp. Bellamy doesn't know how he's going to deal with the boy, but he knows that it won't be pleasant at all.

"There any reason you went completely nuts on that guy? I thought you didn't like Clarke." Bellamy doesn't like the suggestive tone to Octavia's voice.

"Just because I don't like her doesn't mean I want to see her get hurt. We need her. She's the only doctor we have down here." Octavia doesn't respond, but a little smirk plants on her face. She knows that her brother is lying.

Bellamy's eyes search for Clarke's blonde hair when they return to camp, but she's nowhere to be seen. Finn is sitting dejectedly outside of the drop ship and Bellamy assumes that she kicked him out. He looks like a lost puppy. Bellamy represses the urge to gag. What a tool.

Bellamy decides to tie the kid up and throw him in the middle of camp with a loud declaration that he'd done something terrible, though he couldn't share what. That wasn't his place to share. When the sun starts to set, Bellamy goes into the drop ship with a murmured excuse that Octavia ignores. She knows that he's just worried about Clarke.

The blonde haired girl is curled in one of the corners of the sky box, arms wrapped tightly around her knees, eyes staring blankly into space. Her dead look kind of scares Bellamy.

"Clarke." she seems to awaken from her daze, looking up at the rebel leader in slight astonishment. That's the first time he's ever said her name. "I just...I wanted to...are you okay?" After stumbling over his words a few times, he blurts out the question in his mind. Clarke seems confused, but the obvious concern written all over his face startles her and makes her feel warm inside. So he did care a little bit.

"I'm fine, Bellamy." She gives him a small smile to further make her point, but Bellamy doesn't believe it for a second.

"Bullshit." He replies immediately. Clarke bites her lip and drops her eyes, finding it almost unbearable to look at him now.

"I'm sorry for inconveniencing you today." She apologizes, staring at the floor of the drop ship.

"What happened?" Bellamy ignores her apology completely. He doesn't know how to tell her she should never apologize for asking him for help.

"He told me he found some plant outside of camp that looked like it could be useful and asked me to come with him to check." She tells him, frowning. "I didn't know why he'd been locked up on the Ark, but he seemed nice enough. I thought I could trust him." Bellamy rolls his eyes at her never ending trust and drops onto his butt next to her. He's surprised at how cold it is on the floor.

"Stupid." He chides softly. Clarke lets out a small giggle and Bellamy hides his smile at the sound. Maybe Clarke wasn't all that bad, if he really thought about it. "Next time someone you don't know asks you to leave camp, find someone else to go with you. Finn, or Octavia, or me." He doesn't know why he tacks himself onto the end of that. Clarke would never ask him for help. The two of them fight like cats and dogs.

"Deal." Clarke replies. Bellamy nods and stands up, heading towards the curtain covering the drop ship's entrance. "Hey Bellamy?" Clarke calls after him. The man stops and turns halfway to look at her. "Thanks." He gives her a half smile before exiting the ship. Okay...Clarke Griffin wasn't as bad as he thought.


End file.
